1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speed adjustment circuit for a plurality of fans.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server, system fans are required. When performing heat dissipation tests on servers, the speed of system fans has to be adjusted, in which relationships between the speed and the system noise, airflow volume, and the temperature of the components are obtained and analyzed for optimal power consumption and noise control. As a result, when a plurality of fans are deployed in a system, a plurality of devices for the adjustment and measurement of speed are necessary, increasing system costs.